Mobiles for amusing babies, by rotating objects such as dolls while playing melodies, have been conventionally known as a toy for babies and the like. A person who cares for a child such as a mother, who is called a parent hereinafter, makes use of a mobile to achieve a good balance between childcare and housework and the like by operating the mobile while doing housework and the like to cause the baby to gaze at the mobile. A related art example is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-205322.
However, the conventional technology has shortcomings that, when a parent attempts to amuse a baby with the mobile operating, the baby keeps on gazing at the mobile. The operation of the mobile may therefore obstruct the parent who is caring for the baby while amusing him/her, and the mobile has been sometimes insufficient in supporting childcare.